


Born Again

by dearmooni



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mc jumps from kny to inuyasha lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmooni/pseuds/dearmooni
Summary: When Hayami died, she hadn't expected to be reborn as a demon. With her new life, comes new adventures. Follow her journey as she navigates Sengoku Jidai. Eventual SessXOC. OC from the KNY world reborn into Inuyasha.Cross posting on here and fanfiction!WARNING! This does contain manga spoilers!
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 97
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. one

"Ami!" The scream is deafening as Inosuke held the limp girl in his arms, his eyes widening at the damage that had been done to her body. Claw marks hide her delicate features and the bandage around her neck had been long ago destroyed, displaying the cloud like demon slayer marks on her neck.

The male holding her is tempted to shake her, panic flooding his body. They had won; Tanjiro was awake. "Hayami, open your eyes," he begged, his voice shaking. The idea that the girl had died alone shook him to the core. Someone who had always comforted him and shown him unconditional affection; he had let her down. He had been too worried about Tanjiro and Muzan, he had forgotten her. It was his fault.

"Inosuke…" Her voice is soft as she speaks, her hand slowly covering his own that rests on her cheek. She attempts to open her eyes, the pain of her wounds making it nearly impossible to do so.

"Hayami I'm right here," he sobs, pulling the female closer to him. He can feel her shallow breaths and his panic heightens. Frantically, he begins to screech for help. They couldn't lose her. If Tanjiro was their sun, she was their moon. Silently protecting them and guiding them through the darkness. "They're coming Hayami, you'll be okay. Just hold on, okay?"

Her lips twitch, a ghost of a smile appearing on her features. "It's okay little beast," she whispers affectionately, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. There was no way she would survive her wounds, she knew it was impossible to recover from this.

The fight with Muzan had thoroughly drained the female. But they had done it. It was only a small comfort to her, to know that they were able to avenge their fallen comrades. She would have done it different if she could. She would have protected them better, never allowing any harm to come to them. But she couldn't. She was dying.

"Take... care of the others for me, okay?" She struggles to speak, finding it hard to catch her last few breaths.

"No!" Inosuke says, shaking his head violently. "You take care of them! You promised us you would always be here for us. So keep your promise!" His words are angry, tears cascading down his cheeks and falling onto the girl he holds in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save them," she whispers sadly, her grip loosening on his hands as she takes her last breath. Instantly, Inosuke yells as grief washes over his being. She was gone.

Finally the Kakushi arrive and it takes everything in his being not to lash out at them. "You're too late," he yells, refusing to let go of her. The Moon Hashira was gone. And there was nothing they could do about it.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hayami wakes up a bit far from home...

The sound of birds chirping is what first wakes her senses, her ears twitching as she attempts to survey her surroundings. Once she realizes that sound can only get her so far, she opens her eyes. Carefully, she observes the forest she awakened in, the purple hues of her eyes reflecting her confusion. This isn't what she had expected the afterlife to be like.

Her back was pressed against the roots of a large tree, the leaves rustling in the soft breeze. Her last memory had been of Inosuke, the feeling of his tears falling onto her face. That was right- her wounds!

Quickly, her hands fly to her body, checking for any pain or damage. A soft noise of confusion slips past her lips as she realizes there is none. It's as if she had never been injured to begin with. The olive green happi she inherited from Gyomei is crisp, not a single tear or wrinkle to be found. The usual demon slayer uniform she wears also seems to be untouched as she stands. Her loose sleeves dance in the wind, her hakama seemingly brand new. On her hip rests her Nichirin blade, the crescent moon tsuba standing out starkly from her midnight garb.

Her hands travel to her neck, feeling the bandage covering the demon slayer mark that had doomed her from the beginning. The bow that Mitsuri had tediously tied is still there… She can't help but smile at the thought, her heart aching for her friends. Especially a certain fiery man.

Out of habit, she bites her lip as she begins to attempt to unravel the mystery she seems to be stuck in. However a sharp pain quickly breaks her train of thought. The metallic taste of blood fills her mouth as she raises a finger, feeling the fangs that she had never had before.

"What the hell," she mumbles, tucking strands of her dark locks behind her ears. Before she can even think about her predicament the smell of burning wood reaches her nose. Without much thought, she takes off towards the smell.

She runs with a speed that she never knew she had; it seems as if all her senses are heightened. The cool air whips through her hair as she approaches what seems to be a village. Her senses are suddenly slammed with an intense amount of… well everything.

The smell of ash, blood and burning flesh assaults her noses; the smoke drifting in the air attacks her eyes, yet for some reason it doesn't bother her as much as she believes it should.

What does bother her is the sight she's met with. Fire, everywhere. There are huts burning, stacks of what seems to be people burning as well. Hayami is instantly angered, her hand finding her sword easily as she runs into the flaming village.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice is deadly, nearly dripping with poison, as she approaches a man who seems intent on harming a child.

The man turns around quickly at her voice, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull at the sight of her. "D-DEMON!" he shrieks, pointing his blade at her.

Hayami's eyebrows nearly disappear as she raises them in confusion. Demon? She turns around, only to be met with the expansive forest she had come from. There was no demon there. "That doesn't answer my question!" she says, clearly not amused with this man. "What are you doing with the child!"

The man offers no more words, thrusting his sword towards her neck. She can only scoff at his actions, easily knocking the sword out of his grasp. It falls to the ground a few feet away and before the man can even scramble for it, Hayami sends a kick to his chest. He lands on the floor with a satisfying thud, her sandaled foot resting on his chest.

"I'll spare you, but you better scram," she threatens him, the tip of her blade against the tip of the man's nose. He can't even stutter out a response before she's kicking him to the side. She watches as he rushes to grab his sword and disappear. He deserved more of a beating, she knows this. But he wasn't her priority.

Her attention is captured by the child, cradling a lifeless body in his arms. "They killed my family." His voice is quiet, yet the familiarity of it sends Hayami into a small spiral, her eyes widening.

"Mui?" she whispers in disbelief, dropping to her knees to observe the young boy.

His eyes rise to meet hers, confusion dancing in the familiar mint hues. "My name is Ryusei," he says, his tone biting as he glares at her. "What do you want demon?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I am no demon," she replies evenly, though the confusion attaches itself to her words.

"My parents raised no fool, I know a demon when I see one."

His reply only sends her further into a state of confusion. However, she can't think long enough because the grating voice of the bandit returns.

"That's her boss! That's that demon wench!" His voice is like nails on a chalkboard as he runs towards them.

"You will pay, you foul wench!" Hayami assumes it's the so-called boss who addresses her. This only sends her anger through the roof.

"We are not done," she whispers to the boy before turning and standing at her full height to confront the bandits.

"And if I am the demon wench that you speak of, there is nothing that I must pay for." Her words are defiant as she observes the new faces. They're covered in ash, maniacal grins decorating their bloodied faces. She only can cringe in disgust as she looks at them. They were no better than the demons she had fought.

It's the leader of the group who draws his weapon first, his eyes narrowing at the female. "Oh, you're quite beautiful. You would make a lovely wife. It's a shame you leave me no choice but to kill you wench."

Hayami almost outright laughs at his words. A lovely wife? Yet he so quickly turned his blade towards her, It seemed like men even in this place were just as lecherous and pathetic as the ones from her own home town. How disappointing. "Thankfully, it seems I still have choices for you," she retorts, her gaze holding his as she draws her sword.

"And what would that be?" He's teasing her. The corners of his mouth are twitching, almost as if he's fighting a grin.

"You let me and the boy go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You hurt my men."

Hayami fights back the urge to roll her eyes. Hurt his men? If he couldn't take a few kicks to the chest then his men had more important things to worry about than her.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice as well." She mutters a few words before slashing her sword in a downwards motion. Instantly, the space is filled with what seems to be clouds. As quick as she can, she detaches Ryusei from his dead family member and disappears into the forest. She had no desire to spill blood today. Ni no kata: Shuka no Rōgetsu*. It would leave the men hazed and disoriented when the mist disappeared. It was enough time for her to disappear with the young boy.

But Ryusei did not plan on making it easy on her. He was calling out to Yusei, who she assumed to be the body he was holding. His nails dug into the materials on her shoulder, and though she was well layered, his grip still hurt.

He was certainly not her dear Muichiro. He was much more calmer than this, very soft-spoken. But perhaps that was just the effects of the trauma. Crazy, how it worked so differently.

"Can you be quiet?" she hisses, as she navigates through the trees. Her nose seemed to be leading her to a river, which was something this child seemed to need. He reeked of blood and ash. It wasn't a scent she particularly liked.

"I can't leave him!" he all but shrieks into her ear.

Hayami growls in frustration, her speed slowing down as they near the water. "We will return tomorrow and have a burial, but if we go back there is no telling what those men would do to us."

Her words seem to calm him down in some sort of way as his body seems to go slack on her shoulder. Perhaps that's the trauma kicking in, she muses to herself.

Without any resistance, they arrive at the river. Gently, she places him near the edge and kneels next to him. Her happi pools at her feet as she shrugs it off and wraps it around his small frame tightly. Then she rids herself of the white fabric she wore instead of a belt, like the other demon slayers. She found the knotted fabric look to be much cuter than a boring, thin belt. And what would you know, it was quite useful.

She dips it into the water, grabbing Ryusei's face as she begins to dab away the blood and ash decorating his features. It's clear to her as she looks at him. This is not her Muichiro. Muichiro's eyes were always blank, barely holding an ounce of emotion in them no matter how hard she tried. Yet Ryusei's eyes were dancing with emotions: grief, anger, fear and most prominently, curiosity.

"Go ahead, I know you want to ask me something," she breaks the silence, moving to clean her makeshift belt in the river once she's done cleaning his features.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?"

His question causes her brow to raise. "You believe I would kill you?"

"You are a demon, aren't you?" he presses, leaning closer to gauge her reaction.

Once again, she's thrown into an abyss of confusion. She had spent many years of her life freeing demons from the grasp of Muzan, giving them the freedom from his tortuous grip. How was she a demon? She was sitting here, in broad daylight no less. It just didn't make sense.

"How do you know?" she asks, her voice nearly betraying her.

"Your features. You have the ears and the markings that demons have."

"Markings?"

"The ones near your neck."

Her fingers fly to her neck, the damp fabric she had been washing quickly falling to the ground. The bandage hadn't moved and her sense of touch revealed no signs that her pale skin was marked by anything. As if sensing her predicament, Ryusei touches a spot under her ear, his fingers trailing up to her ears and outlining the pointed structure.

"They're like clouds… and then it's like a snake, wrapping around the lobe of your ear."

With no warning, her eyes begin to water. A snake… like Iguro. And clouds, while part of her own markings, always reminded her of Muichiro. Just the thought of her deceased family causes the floodgates to be opened, as she silently cries.

Ryusei, clearly caught off guard by the tears, wraps his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. However, it only shocks the older female enough to stop her hysterics.

"Am I not a demon who could kill you child?" she questions. This time her voice doesn't betray her, her words are clear.

"You remind me of my mother," he answers, his voice muffled as he had stuck his face into her shoulder for his own form of comfort.

Almost instantly, Hayami's heart melts and she returns the hug. How could she forget this child had just lost his family? She had been so caught up in her own emotions, she had forgotten to show care for the child she had ripped from his home.

It was almost as if something within her clicked. Perhaps this was her chance; a chance to protect the ones that she could not before. And unbeknownst to Ryusei, Hayami made a vow to keep him safe no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ni no kata: Shuka no Rōgetsu - Second Form: Pearl Flowers Moongazing.
> 
> As you can tell... Hayami is severely attached to the Hashiras, especially Muichiro. Well, it's given- she was the Moon Hashira LMAO. There's still a lot to be discovered about her, but I hope those who are reading are finding this interesting enough! I'm already working on the next chapter where we'll find out more about Hayami and Muichiro's dynamic as well as Ryusei and his family! We might even get a cameo from a certain half-demon! I'm not too sure about that one, but we shall see...


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a look into the past

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"*

Hayami can feel her heart melt at the words as she leans further into the arms of the Flame Hashira. "It is," she replies, her fingers intertwining with his own before she raises their joined hands, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

"Tsukiyomi." His statement is firm, and it only causes the female's brow to raise in confusion as she shifts to face him.

"Rengoku." She returns, tilting her head as she looks at him.

"Marry me. When everything's over… let's get married."

Her eyes widen at his words before her features settle into a loving smile. She untangles her fingers from his, cupping his cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his face.

"Then let's end everything quickly."

. . . . . . . . .

"Himejima!" Hayami calls out in surprise, watching the tears flow freely from the man's unseeing eyes. "What's troubling you now?"

"I want a pet cat."

"Then get one," she replies blandly, finding slight amusement in the man's dramatic behavior.

"I can't."

"We live in a cruel world, don't we?" She laughs, flicking a grain of rice at his towering figure. She could only laugh harder, when the grain of rice stuck itself to his forehead.

"Hayami, what is so funny?" He demands.

"Nothing Hime!" she replies teasingly.

Gyomei can only frown in response.

. . . . . . . . .

"You're too merciful," he says blankly, using his breath and slaying the demon before she can even muster up a reply.

"Tomioka!" She yelps in surprise, watching as the demon disintegrates under his blade. Her features show her anger as she glares at him, clearly unhappy with his interference. "Why did you do that?"

"You could have been harmed."

"We were talking!"

"Friends with the enemy now?"

"You are insufferable. I hope Shinobu shoves her sword up your-"

"Language, Tsukiyomi."

"Language Tsukiyomi… Shut up." She mocks his words, sheathing her blade.

A ghost of a smile flashes across his features before he follows her actions, sheathing his own sword. "They're waiting for us back at the headquarters." He says, already dashing off.

"Okay father," she mumbles, before taking off after him.

The Water Hashira was truly a pain in her side.

. . . . . . . . .

"And when I end your life Shinazugawa!" She threatens, the wound in her shoulder dripping blood.

He cackles in response, brandishing his sword haphazardly as they spar. "Demons have no mercy, neither do I. Get your shit together," he growls, going in for another hit.

"You're impossible," Hayami all but yells as she dodges his incoming attack.

. . . . . . . . .

"Kanroji," Hayami whispers, leaning over the table towards the pink-haired female. She receives a hum in response, a sign for her to continue. "Iguro is watching you from the tree."

She watches as her friend's eyes dart to the canopies, a tell-tale sign of affection flickering in her green hues as she searches for the male. Once she realized that the male in question was not in sight, she hits Hayami with a frown on her face.

"Don't lie to me Hayami!" she pouts, clearly wishing the man had been in the trees.

"I didn't lie!" She defends herself, glaring knowingly at the trunk of a particularly large tree. She could feel it, both Iguro and Kaburamaru were returning the sentiment. She wraps her arms around her friend, pressing her face against Mitsuri's chest as she gives the trees a coy smirk.

Her friend pays her no attention as she continues to eat the dango they had made together. Oh if only Mitsuri had known, Iguro was dying from jealousy.

. . . . . . . . .

"Kanae would be proud of you," Hayami says softly as she works with Shinobu to pound the herbs.

Shinobu offers a small smile, glancing at the older female. "As she would be of you." It was no secret that the Kocho siblings were attached to the Moon Hashira. Not only was Hayami similar in nature, but she had physically resembled the siblings. Their purple hues shined brightly under the light of the moon, a knowing smile decorating both of their faces.

Since the death of the Flower Hashira, they had almost been inseparable. They found comfort in each other. And while Hayami was raised as a single child, she still adored Kanae, Shinobu and Kanao as if they were her own siblings.

"Stop daydreaming about Rengoku," Shinbu chides, her tone airy.

Hayami laughs at her words, nodding as she gets back to work.

"Sorry boss."

. . . . . . . . .

"Ami, what kind of cloud is that?"

"Why does it matter, Mui? You're just going to forget anyways," Hayami teases, her fingers working through the child's hair as his head rests in her lap. He gives her a blank stare, pinching her thigh in retaliation.

She yelps, flicking his forehead. "Muichiro!"

"You started it," he replies simply, closing his eyes as she goes back to play with his hair. She lets out a small hum, closing her eyes as she leans against the tree.

"Hey, Hayami," Muichiro starts, his voice soft. "Promise you'll always be with me."

"Only if you promise to never forget me," she answers, a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I'm serious Hayami!" he says indignantly. He grabs her arm, stopping her actions as he stares her down. "Look at me!"

She opens her eyes lazily, a gaze filled with affection placed upon him. "I promise Muichiro, I treasure you so dearly… I'm not going anyway," she says sweetly, returning back to her previous position.

"I promise too," he whispers, closing his eyes as he basks in her presence. "You are most my valued treasure."

Unbeknownst to him, a sad smile decorates her features. While promises could never be certain, Hayami would do everything within her power to keep theirs.

. . . . . . . . .

"Gyomei!" Hayami shrieks, bursting into the room. Tears are streaming down her face as she wildly searches the room for the familiar dark head of hair. "Tell me it's not true. Where is he?"

Himejima rests on a bed; though he cannot see, he knows that the girl's face displays her anguish, that grief weighs down her body and soul.

Rengoku and Shinobu had been hard on her, their deaths loomed over her head everyday. They had hurt her, but she could recover from them. It would take her a while, but she would be able to do it. Surely she would.

But this, losing the one she loved like her own son, she wasn't sure how she would recover from it.

"We won because of him, Hayami," Himejima says softly. "He was absolutely incredible until the end."

"This shouldn't have been his end," she yells. It feels like her body is on fire from the anger. She promised him. It shouldn't have been him.

"Take this," he says gently, holding out his happi. "I used it to cover him. It was the last thing he held."

Instantly, she grips the olive fabric in her hands and collapses on the floor next to his bed. She held the garment to her chest, letting out a heart wrenching sob.

She had nothing, she failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The moon tonight is beautiful, isn't it?: I believe this phrase was coined by Natsume Souseki, who was a Japanese novelist and author in the Meiji era. He says that saying "I love you" was not a characteristic of Japanese people. It was a bit unthinkable that a guy would say I love you to a woman so blatantly. He suggested that the English phrase "I love you" be translated into a Japanese sentence, hence 月がきれいですね. The reason is, the culture at that time suggests that when you're in love, you don't have to say it. Just by sharing simple scenery together, it means your feelings are communicated.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of hayami n ryusei bonding <33

Hayami wakes with a start, her hands instinctively gripping the happi that she had become accustomed to wearing. However, her hands were empty. And this instantly sends her into a panic. After Gyomei had given it to her, she had gotten it tailored to fit her stature. After all, Gyomei was well over 7' and his original happi drowned her smaller frame.

Her heart pounds at the thought of losing the last memory of Muichiro and Gyomei. She wouldn't be able to recover from that.

It's a small snore that wakes her from her thoughts. Ryusei is curled up in her happi, snoozing away next to her. In the early sun, she notices that he is definitely not the Muichiro that she had come to care so greatly for. Muichiro's hair was long, and he has always demanded that Hayami play with it. In fact, she felt that he kept it long just as an excuse to have her run her fingers through his hair.

Ryusei's was short; it brushed along his nape and it didn't have the same minty hues on the ends as Muichiro's did. The longer she observed the sleeping teenager, the more her heart yearned for Muichiro.

But she knew that she would have to let him go.

Ryusei was his own person; and while Hayami had the strong feeling this was the universe telling her this was her second chance, she knew that applying the relationship she shared with Muichiro to the one she would soon form with Ryusei would only be detrimental and disastrous in the end. This was not her same life.

In fact, she didn't know what this was. Everything she had encountered thus far went against everything she had known in her own time. According to the people she had come across, Hayami was a demon of this time. Yet here she was, in the bright morning sunrise. Within her own knowledge, she should have not lived to see the sun ever again. So clearly, this was not her own universe.

And clearly, the relationships with humans and demons differed greatly here. If she were truly a demon, she didn't seem to experience the carnage for human flesh that the demons she typically encountered had. In fact, she didn't feel hungry at all. And her senses… they were running rampant. While her eyesight had always been extremely sharp, her sense of smell and hearing were always a bit on the weaker side.

Yet they were fine here, in fact, she believed she could out sniff Tanjiro if she wanted to. Just the thought of it made her laugh, the younger male would have definitely challenged her to some sort of battle if he had known.

But those few senses weren't the only things that changed. When she had first awakened, she noticed it instantly. Her body physically felt different. It was stronger… as if she had been reborn with the Demon Slayer Mark that was said to curse a slayer to an early death. Perhaps the idea of her being a demon wasn't so far fetched.

But it seemed the heavens didn't want her thinking about it any longer. Ryusei was stirring awake.

"Good morning Yusei," he mumbled groggily as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"My name is Hayami," she replies simply, gauging his reaction.

Instantly, his eyes widen before what seems to be realization flashes through his features. His body visibly stumps and Hayami is unable to control her body as she pulls him into her arms. She holds him close as she feels sobs course through his frame. Humming softly, she rubs a hand on his back. Death was not a stranger to Hayami; she was well versed with the grief that always followed in the shadows. So with as much warmth as she can muster, she attempts to comfort the young boy, hoping it would be enough.

And it seems to do the trick. Soon enough, the boy is reduced to sniffles. "Do you feel better?" she asks softly.

"Hm," he hums in response, nodding. "There was food in my house, can we go back?"

Hayami lets out a small noise of approval, pulling away and wiping the boy's tears with her sleeve. "Of course we can. I'll make sure your family and everyone in the village rests in peace."

"Thank you," he mumbles out, offering the girl her happi back.

Effortlessly, she slips the fabric back on. While she was happy to offer the male some warmth, it felt wrong to be apart from this piece of clothing. After all, Hayami was nothing if not just bits and pieces of her favorite people. It would be blatantly obvious, if you knew what to look for.

Once she feels situated, she grabs her blade that she had so affectionately named Zangetsu. Unlike other demon slayers, Hayami had a deep connection with her sword. Haganezuka had always seemed to praise her; not only did she possess a black blade, but she had never broken her sword. He had always said that was due to her deep respect for not only him, but the sword as well. If only he knew… she just didn't have the heart to tell him that she saw him as a clown. His eccentric nature was sort of endearing though, she couldn't deny it.

The walk back to the village isn't a far one. Ryusei had put up such resistance against Hayami at first, she couldn't have made it very far at all. But even if they had, Hayami knew she would be able to sniff out the location of the village easily. The smell of ash quickly attacks her nose once they enter the clearing of the villager.

Burned huts and a lack of life is what the two are met with. Hayami places a hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him. His entire life, ruined and run down due to some heartless bandits. However, there's a feeling in her gut… this wasn't the work of just some bandits. There's just no way. But it isn't the time to dwell.

Ryusei seems to pay no mind to the older woman as he walks to what seems to be his hut. Hayami doesn't attempt to stop him as she begins to look for some sort of tool. The bodies weren't going to bury themselves. And perhaps she can use this time to think.

. . . . . . . . . .

It takes Hayami all day. Ryusei was thankful, but he was suspicious. This woman had saved him, but he wasn't sure if life was worth living if it was without his family.

He wouldn't deny it though, Hayami was just as much charming as she was beautiful. There was a certain warmth that surrounded her, yet she reminded him of a cat. She was a cold beauty. And she dressed so weirdly. If he could describe it… a miko's outfit, but everything was in such a dark hue of purple. The gold buttons that decorated her top weren't common either. At first glance, she seemed normal, but it was the small details that threw him off.

Plus the bandage she wore around her neck was alarming. She showed no sign of injury, yet she still wore it. Why?

And the most pressing question of all; what did a demon like her want from him? He could feel it in her arua, she was not just some measly demon that would be easily slayed. He had been training to become a monk, he was not as defenseless as this demon believed him to be.

Yet he allowed her to pull him into his arms and comfort him. He allowed her to wrap him in her clothing and he slept soundly under her care. Did she truly mean no harm towards him or was there an ulterior motive?

"Ryusei."

Her voice breaks him out of his thought, his robes gripped in his hands as he regards her. "Hm?"

"I buried them… and Yusei, I believe that is what you called him. Do you wish to say a prayer with me?"

He's surprised by the raw emotion in her voice. The was dancing on the horizon, ready to disappear for the night. She had spent all day, burying the people of his own village. And she was… crying. Or at least she had been crying. There were drops of tears that littered her happi.

Quickly, Rysuei slips on his dark robes and grabs the prayer beads nearby. He also grabs his bow and arrow. His brother had always teased him for his lack of upper arm strength. While he wished he could have used a sword or staff like his family, he was better off with long distance fighting. Plus, unlike his family, he was quite agile. If this demon were to try anything, he would be ready.

He's met with the sight of graves, a single flower placed on each one. It was obvious that there was care given into each grave. She seemed to have more emotion than any demon he had encountered before.

They sat there, praying and sending off their souls with the purest intentions well into the night. It has to be at least a few hours before she speaks again.

"I had to bury my betrothed… and my family," her voice shakes as she speaks, the tears pouring from her eyes in a steady stream. "It's not very fair, is it?"

Ryusei places a hand on her shoulder, just as she had done for him when they arrived at the village. Hayami sees this as a signal to continue.

"I miss them so much… wherever they are, I hope they're okay. And I hope they know, my heart will always be theirs." It takes her many minutes, before she can calm down enough and face the boy again.

They share a mutual look, an unspoken agreement spoken between them. Their only witnesses are the stars and moon. They would be each other's family now; they would take care of each other.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting 2/5 of the gang

It had been at least a year now, or maybe more. Hayami found it hard to keep track of the days, I mean… it wasn't much of a priority for her anyways. She had other things to worry about.

For the most part, she was able to figure out bits and pieces of her life here. She felt a strong connection to the moon; which seemed to be a recurring theme in her life, no matter where she was. Back when she was a demon slayer, she had been a shadow user at first. However, after her near death encounter with her ancestor, Kokushibo, she had become enamored with the Breath of the Moon. It was rare for a demon slayer to abandon their Breath style, but she was determined. In fact, she had allowed herself to drop ranks and climb back to being a Hashira. It's not like it took her long; she was back within a span of 3 months.

According to many of the villagers she had come across, Hayami seemed to be a cat demon of some sort. She wouldn't doubt it. She was very cat-like in nature. However, Ryusei had his own speculations that the woman was some sort of celestial demon, as she seemed to glow when the moon and the stars were at their highest in the sky. If not celestial, then nocturnal at the least.

Speaking of Ryusei, the two had gotten along well. It took time for Ryusei to warm up to the woman, but once he had they were inseparable. He acted like a protective younger brother and it absolutely warmed her heart to think that he cared so much for her. And his care was justified, in some odd ways.

Hayami was like a newborn baby when it came to her knowledge of how this world ran. She was gullible and believed the best in everyone she had come across. It was endearing, to a certain extent. Ryusei found her gentle nature to be very comforting, but he couldn't trust her own naive ideologies to keep herself safe.

But Hayami was far from weak, at least in a physical sense. She had found out quickly that the Breath of the Moon seemed to jump into this new universe with her. The pair had encountered more than enough demons to be thankful that she knew her way with a sword. Had she not, Hayami doubts they would have made it this far. She was able to quickly grasp the way demons worked here. They seemed to have no human life; they were simply just born as demons.

It was difficult at first, for Hayami to wrap her head around this. As a demon slayer, she knew that she was releasing a human soul when she killed a demon. The demons she knew had no morals, no family and no recollection of humanity. She knew she was no saint, but to some degree she knew she was saving those demons.

But now… these demons had their own families, they had their own lives. And she would not be the one to take that from them. Unlearning everything she had ever known was difficult, but if she didn't, then she would be no better than Muzan.

Speaking of Muzan… There was something sinister in the air here. It was similar to Muzan, nearly on the same level as him. The demon in Hayami seemed to enjoy the energy; it was feral and it demanded a reaction from her. But she wouldn't let it control her. She meditated every morning; she allowed herself to be in touch with her demon instincts. Ignoring it would only be detrimental. Her entire world had changed and she would have to change with it, lest she wished to be taken down with it.

It wasn't until they happened upon a jewel shard that things started to make a bit of sense.

. . . . . . . . . .

"First Form –– Dark Moon, Evening Palace." The demon instantly drops, it's body falling into pieces as Hayami's blade slices through it.

"You couldn't have done this sooner?" Ryusei remarks irritability, clearly out of breath from attempting to kill the demon by himself.

"What kind of mentor would I be if I didn't challenge you," she questions as she flicks the blood off her blade before returning it into her sheath.

He places his bow on his back, glaring at the older female. "You're a lovely mentor, my absolutely favorite mentor," he replies, a pout appearing to alert her of his playful intentions.

"Ryu… I'm your only mentor," she deadpans before feeling a slight disturbance. She hadn't noticed it at first, but it was like a small surge of power that poked her aura. With a face of discomfort, she turns to look at the remains of the demon. "What is that?"

Ryusei glances at the remains, noticing the very soft glow emanating from the arm of the demon. He pokes it with a spare arrow before digging the mysterious shard from the limb. "I think it's from the light we saw in the sky a few days ago…"

Thin fingers hold the shard up to the sun, rotating it slightly to see if anything changes. A look of realization dawns on his features as he continues to observe the shard. "The Sacred Jewel… Father said it was a myth…" He continues to mumble about the shard before pocketing it in his clothing for safekeeping.

"What is that Ryusei?" Hayami questions again, looking at the male with worry.

"I'll explain it in a bit Ami, let's go clean off and set up camp somewhere far from here though, okay?"

He is met with a nod. As she readjusts her clothing, she offers him her hand. Once their fingers are intertwined they begin to walk away from the scene. Whatever it was, it seemed to trouble the younger male significantly, and that worried her greatly.

. . . . . . . . . . .

That incident had been about a month and they had collected at least 4 more shards. With more knowledge of the shard and the stories surrounding it, Hayami thought it would be appropriate to attempt to collect as many as she could. While she wasn't entirely certain as to what she would do with the shards, they seemed to be safe in Ryusei's hands.

When she held them, it unsettled her. It was like it was calling out to her demon energy; like it was attempting to pull her into it's sticky little grasp. And she didn't like it one bit. Her blatant dislike was noticed by Ryusei as well. When he was holding them, she psychically recoiled from him. He hated it.

But he did well to hide his disgust for the shard, knowing any negative energy could affect the shards.

At the moment, Hayami was sitting under a tree. Ryusei didn't know what it was, but she seemed sad… almost melancholic. Which unsettled him almost more than the jewel shards. However, there was nothing he could do other than let her brood.

So he busied himself with his skills. While he was extremely skilled with a bow, he found that he couldn't do much in terms of protecting Hayami. Therefore, he begged her for a new weapon, which she complied with and got him a katana.

Hayami was a brilliant teacher. She had taught him so many valuable things and just like her, he had a deep respect for his blade, though he had not named it yet. There was another thing that she had mentioned in passing, but had yet to teach him; it had something to do with breathing. He didn't understand the concept entirely, but he did understand that it was a tactic that would help him in terms of his strength. And he wanted to learn it, but Hayami seemed to refuse at the moment.

Speaking of Hayami, she was struggling with her thoughts. Teaching Ryusei reminded her so much of Muichiro. While she had come to an understanding with herself, she still found herself longing for her previous life and the people in it. But for once, there wasn't much time for her to brood over her own loneliness.

She smelled the change in the air before she heard the attack.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Instantly, Hayami's sword is drawn as she pulls Ryusei behind her, her retaliation falling off her lips without hesitation. "First Form –– Dark Moon, Evening Palace."

The crescent moon-like slashes cut through the attack, just enough to stop the blades from reaching them. In their wake is a demon clad in red outerwear and a priestess wearing what could be considered a scandalous outfit. However, it reminded her heavily of Mitsuri and instantly Hayami's heart began to ache and her eyebrows scrunch together in displeasure as she feels the presence of the jewel shards she disliked so much.

"Demon, give us the shard," the male demands as he glares at her, he was ready to fight her. She could see it in his stance.

"Leave the human boy alone too!" the girl calls out, drawing her bow on the demoness.

Her words seem to upset Ryusei, as he steps out from behind Hayami and draws his own bow that he had been shouldering while he practiced on the white-haired demon. "If you harm her, I will show no mercy," he says stiffly, his eyes hardened into a fierce glare.

"Are you stupid?! She's going to kill you," the white-haired demon yells incredulously.

"The only danger to me is you! You're the one who attacked us so cowardly, you mutt." he hisses angrily. The idea of Hayami ever causing him harm was one that was so foreign to him. She would never harm him, and he knew this for a fact. Hayami was gentle, and she loved him like he was a precious treasure. She saved him.

His words seem to upset the dog demon, as he gets ready to send another attack. However, the priestess stops him. "Inuyasha, I don't think she's a threat."

With those words, she puts her bow away and urges her demon companion to do the same. As he sheaths his sword, Hayami does the same. However, she doesn't drop her guard and she keeps Ryusei close to her. The idea of them stealing him from her was unsettling and she wouldn't let that happen.

"What do you want?" Hayami speaks for the first time, her gaze narrowed in on the pair.

"We sensed a strong demon presence and the shards, we didn't mean to bring you any harm," the priestess says.

At her words, Hayami can only scuff. No harm? The white-haired demon, who she assumed was named Inuyasha, attacked them first. If she hadn't been alerted by his smell, Ryusei could have gotten hurt. And had that happened, she would have severely hurt them.

Ryusei takes Hayami's silence as a way to defend them, his bow still gripped tightly in his hands. The fact that everyone had dropped their weapons bothered him, this was not a friendly interaction in his mind. With as much conviction as he can, he sends his arrow flying between them, narrowly missing the dog demon's head as the arrow lodges itself into the tree behind him.

"HEY!" the dog demon yells, ready to pull out his sword. Once again the priestess stops him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Kagome let me go! The little bastard wants to fight."

"You came with the intent to harm us," Ryusei says distrustingly, glaring especially at the dog demon. "Hayami may have sheathed her sword, but I will not let you harm her. Consider it a warning, next time I will not miss." His words are sharp, clearly displaying his instant dislike of the pair.

"We came for the jewel shards, we had assumed you were a demon wrecking havoc," Kagome says, in her best attempts to solve the rift between them.

"So you came with the intent to kill then?" Hayami asks, narrowing her eyes. With the time to think, she realized she had heard of these two. They often traveled with a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon and a cat demon. They were the talk of many villages at night, the odd group on a quest to retrieve the jewel shards that Kagome had shattered. "I've heard tales of the half-demon who kills those to retrieve the shards."

"They're just demons, who cares," Inuyasha retaliates, his blatant disregard apparent on his features.

"And you? Are you not also a demon?" Hayami could understand killing demons who had the intent to attack. There was nothing wrong with protecting yourself, but attacking someone in such an underhanded way with the intent to kill? Hayami just couldn't agree with it.

"You have come to retrieve these jewel shards, but we will not simply just give them up. Perhaps once we cross paths again, and you've learned to think before you attack, then we shall give them to you." Hayami's words cause Inuyasha to snarl, reaching for his sword. In an instant, Ryusei sends an arrow flying into the sleeve of his red haori.

"You will not draw your sword mutt," he threatens, reaching for another arrow. If only he had been more skilled with his sword, then he could really fight him.

"Ryusei, we're leaving." Hayami grabs the young male's sleeve, tugging him towards her as she turns to leave. "I hope you grow up before we encounter each other again, Inuyasha," she says, sparing a fleeting glance towards the pair. Ryusei glares, shouldering his bow before he intertwines his fingers with Hayami's. With her hand in his, he begins pestering her as they disappear into the trees.

"She pisses me off," Inuyasha says irritably. But Kagome is nowhere to be seen, as she's already begun to return to Sango and the others.

"Kagome! Don't leave me here!"


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Rin & Jaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! thanks for the love on this story, i'm glad you're all enjoying the story thus far! i'm going to school full time so i'm still trying to balance my time so updates wont be consistent T___T 
> 
> anyways enjoy! this chapter is a bit short but i wanted to get it out <33

It had been at least a week since Ryusei and Hayami had encountered Kagome and Inuyasha. And it certainly wasn’t an uneventful one at that. It seemed as if the encounter cursed the duo and the amount of demons they had come across spiked. 

While Ryusei had viewed it as a way to practice his fighting, Hayami knew there was something more sinister about the appearance of the demons. Things were never that simple when she began to think about it. It just wasn’t possible for these demons to show up like this; she was positive they had seen more demons in the past week then the whole year they had spent together. Call her paranoid, but it just didn’t sit right with her. 

Nor did the scream that ripped through the air. 

Almost instantly, they’re on alert and running towards the sound. Hayami’s got her blade out, instantly using the blunt side of her blade to push the demon away from the child. The scream was feminine, very childlike and that was what had Hayami’s heart in her throat. 

“Go,” Hayami threatens, glaring at the snake-like demon. “If you wish to live, leave.” She stays tense as she watches the demon slink away. It isn’t until she’s certain that the demon is far enough that she relaxes. Sheathing her sword, her attention is turned to the young child who is cowering behind her. 

“Thank you ma’am!” The small child chirps, pressing her face into Hayami’s legs. Absentmindedly, she pets the young child, her fingers running through the child’s knotted hair in attempts to calm her. ( If we’re being honest, it’s more for Hayami’s own sake. The idea of seeing a dead child stirred her heart in a way she didn’t enjoy. ) 

Ryusei raised an eyebrow at the sight, his heart lurching in a way he couldn’t explain. The image reminded him so heavily of his mother and twin brother. Without hesitation, he’s near the two of them, checking for any injuries. He knew it was futile, there was no way Hayami was harmed and the child seemed almost untouched. 

“You stupid child!” The voice is so shrill as it interrupts their moment and Hayami can only wince in response. It was most certainly one of the most unpleasant voices she had ever heard in both of her lives. Not even her crow was as annoying as this voice. 

The small imp comes into view, waving about a staff. She can only watch in curiosity as the tiny demon grips the staff. It doesn’t even register in her mind that it plans to hit her. It’s only when the staff comes in contact with her head does she realize what’s happened. 

“You stupid demon, Rin come here!” The demon’s shrieking again and Hayami is once again shocked into silence as she can only blink in response, surprised that the demon had the gull to hit her. 

“The audacity…” She mumbles, grabbing Ryusei’s bow off his shoulder and using it to hit the small demon. She watches in satisfaction as the green thing soars through the air and into a bush. 

“Good hit,” Ryusei mutters; he also seems to be in shock. While he wasn’t a stranger to someone attacking Hayami, he had never seen a demon so… bold. The imp was ferociously ugly, at least in Ryusei’s opinion. And Hayami was right: the audacity that this feral creature had. To hit Hayami?! “I should go step on him,” he thinks, hiking up the hems of his pants before he marches off to find the green gremlin and press the soles of his shoes into its face. It deserves it for ever thinking it could harm her. 

Hayami watches Ryusei’s nearly silent thought process, biting back a laugh once a mask of determination sweeps over his features and he stomps off in the direction of the imp. He was a sweet boy, a little tunnel minded, but Hayami still adored him. 

Her attention returns to the child. She kneels down, cupping the child’s face to inspect her wellbeing. “Are you okay?” she asks, allowing her worry to show as she addresses the girl. 

“I’m fine, Lord Sesshomaru would save me!” Hayami felt like she instantly had fallen in love with the child; she had given her such a sweet smile and she spoke with such happiness, it was so adorable. Hayami could only hope that the child never lost that bright smile of hers. 

“Lord Sesshomaru? The small green demon?” She asked, feeling bad for doubting the person that the child had placed so much trust into. 

“No! That was Jaken, he’s Lord Sesshomaru’s servant!” Hayami nods in understanding, finally allowing herself to smell the scent on the young girl. A dog demon. She feels frustrated at that fact, thinking of the red-clad half demon she had run into. Dog demons were not her favorite. 

“Is your Lord far? I don’t feel right leaving you only with Jaken,” Hayami says, surveying the area. She can feel the pulse of power that radiates in the distance, she was sure that she could find her way to the child’s lord on her own, but she would rather give the child the power to choose where she went. If she wished to stay with Jaken, then Hayami would wait until her lord returned. If she chose to find her lord, then Hayami would take her there safely. 

“I’ll wait for him with Jaken, he told me to!” 

Hayami smiles in response, ruffling the young girl’s hair as she feels Ryusei’s presence entering the clearing again. 

“I’ll stay with you until he returns then, I’m Hayami- that’s Ryusei,” she says, gesturing behind towards the younger male. 

“I’m Rin!” she replies happily. 

“Well Rin, how about we do something about your hair, hm? It’s looking a bit wild,” Hayami says, noting the way her fingers get stuck in the knots. 

“I would love that! Thank you Lady Hayami!” 

“Of course Rin. Ryusei, bring the green demon over here.” 

“You got it Ami.” He smiles at the two of your, disappearing back into the trees to fetch the small demon.


End file.
